


The One He Wishes to See The Most

by Dau_hu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dau_hu/pseuds/Dau_hu
Summary: A spin on the Blade of Marmora episode. In this case, Keith says "I love you" instead of "You're like a brother to me" in the virtual mindscape that his suit creates, and he has to deal with the aftermath.





	The One He Wishes to See The Most

Heavy breathing echos off the corridors of the Red Lion as Shiro helps Keith onboard to change back into his paladin bodysuit. 

“Hang in there, buddy,” Shiro says as he gently lowers Keith down onto a seat. Keith leans back with his eyes closed, finally feeling the pain of all of his wounds as the adrenaline stopped blocking out his pain. Shiro comes back with a first-aid kit and finds a sterile cloth to apply onto the laceration across Keith’s shoulder. After removing the Blade of Marmora bodysuit, he realizes how bad the bleeding is. 

“It’s bleeding a bit more than I thought Keith - I’ll have to stop it first,” Shiro says as he gingerly applies pressure onto the wound. Keith grimaces, but he knows that its only for the best. The two stay quiet, but they both know there’s so many unanswered questions. 

“Shiro, I-” 

“It’s okay, Keith. You must be in a lot of pain, we can talk about it later.”

“No...I really didn’t know about any of this.”

“And I don’t blame you for anything,” Shiro says with a reassuring smile, “in fact you’re the same Keith I’ve always known. Nothing has changed. If anything, I was shocked that you didn’t want to spend more time talking to your dad...I know important he was to you.” 

Keith wraps his head around all of what Shiro said, trying to focus on the conversation rather than the aching pain all over, especially on the pressure Shiro was applying to his shoulder. But then he realized that Shiro had seen everything in the virtual mindscape while he was unconscious. His eyes widen, and he suddenly stands up, trying to run in mortification that Shiro saw all of his hallucinations, even when he was begging for Shiro to stay before. 

 

_“Shiro please, I love you”_

“Wait Keith!” Shiro yelled as he stopped Keith, easily due to his hand already pressing down on Keith’s shoulder.

“It’s really okay, I just never knew you felt that way about me,” Shiro said as he looked longingly into Keith’s eyes that were on the verge of tears. This was not how he wanted Shiro to know, if he ever wanted him to know. 

It was awkward, but at least the moments were filled with Shiro disinfecting Keith’s wound and eventually applying the final layer of dressing. Then he grabs the paladin bodysuit and hands it to Keith. Before taking it, Keith looks up to Shiro, and finds the courage to ask him for reassurance of rejection - he was ready for either. 

Shiro looks longingly back at Keith, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear. But Shiro finally finds the courage, and he smiles softly at Keith - classic. 

“But now I know, and I feel the same way, Keith,” Shiro whispers as he pulls Keith in for a careful hug. The utter joy of mutual acceptance rushes over Keith, warming and easing off his pain as he reciprocates the hug and smiles into the crook of Shiro’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the short one-shot despite it being pretty old material.


End file.
